


Starting Again

by BlackCat46



Series: Hayffie Prompts [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Cute, Effie/Peeta bonding, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat46/pseuds/BlackCat46
Summary: Prompt from Sissi (SiziGuez on Fanfiction net). Peeta and Effie have a mother and son moment, post Mockingjay.





	Starting Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Sissi: Hi, I can make you a promt Where Effie and Peeta have a mother and son moment, I think that somehow Effie comes to fill that void, maybe Peeta gets confused and calls her mom, or at some point she started telling Mom.
> 
> This triggered all the feelings for me, and I had so much fun writing it. Here it is, Sissi. Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, its characters, or its world. All rights go to Suzanne Collins, and I am not Suzanne. I just like playing around with her characters.

"I don't  _mind_ her hunting, not in the slightest, but when she just vanishes like that, it scares me," Peeta sighs, pressing his forehead into his hand, hard enough to leave a mark.

Effie tenderly moves Peeta's hand off his face. "It's natural to be afraid for her, Peeta," Effie tells him, returning to her knitting as soon as she's certain the young man won't hurt himself. "I agree that she should tell you that she's going out, and where she's going, because at least then you know she's going to come home, and where she's supposed to be if she doesn't. It's safer to let people know your whereabouts, after all. But this is Katniss. Ever since she was eleven, she hasn't had to report to anyone. She's used to her independence, and she won't see the need to tell one of us where she'll be. She'll understand one day, but at the minute, she's only eighteen, and she likes to feel free."

"I don't mind _that_ ," Peeta huffs. "It's the fact that she disappears. If she would just  _stop_ , write me a note, anything to say that she's safe! Not everyone can be trusted, she should know that!"

"She does, dear," Effie sighs. "I know it's difficult to let her do as she pleases without saying a word, it's hard on all three of us. I tried to have Haymitch talk to her, you know they both speak Stubborn Child as their primary language, but he said, and I quote,  _the girl will be fine, stop fussing. She's been on her own more than you have, after all._ Unquote."

"So what?!" Peeta explodes, causing Effie to drop her knitting at the sudden shout. "So what?! I'm just supposed to not  _care_ when she runs off like that?!"

"No, darling, you're supposed to care," Effie tuts softly. "I know she's a stubborn girl, darling, and talking to her is like talking to a sack of potatoes. You've tried, and she's ignored you. It's the way she is. I suppose that cell phones might be an idea, if you two would be willing to have an annoying little device in your pockets all the time."

"Nah, one of you is enough, Eff, we don't need a miniature you," Haymitch chuckles, strolling into the kitchen.

"Good, because you're not getting one," Effie huffs. "I'm trying to talk to Peeta about the girl."

""What's that got to do with a tinier you?" Haymitch asks, looking at Effie with perplexion while he puts a teabag into his mug.

"I was talking about cell phones," Effie says slowly, clearly trying to gather up her patience. "She's done another disappearing act, and we both know how that could turn out. It's not been  _that_ long since the war, Haymitch. She's only eighteen, and she's still rather upset. I don't think it's safe to let her out without knowing where she is, who she's with, and when she'll be home."

"You're not her mother," Haymitch says casually.

"I know that!" Effie scoffs. "Unlike her mother, I care for the girl, and I'd never abandon her!"

"Mom, don't bother wasting your breath," Peeta sighs. "Like you said, he and Katniss speak Stubborn Child first, English second."

Effie nods, then Peeta's words click in her mind. "Wait, you just called me Mom," she whispers, her eyes wide.

"Did I?" Peeta asks, then thinks back, his cheeks turning red. "Oh. I did. Effie, I'm-"

Effie throws her knitting aside and bolts up, running around the table to hug Peeta close. "It's okay," she whispers, clinging to him. "It's okay."

"You don't mind that, do you?" Peeta asks, hugging Effie back.

"It's an honour to be held in such regard, darling," Effie breathes, then breaks into sobs, clutching Peeta tightly. 

"Since when do  _you_ like being called  _Mom_?" Haymitch asks.

"Trust you to ruin the moment," Effie sniffs, then pulls back a bit to smile at Peeta. "How long have you been mulling that over for?"

Peeta looks awkward. "Since the Tour," he mutters, not meeting Effie's gaze.

She hugs him again. "Okay. Well, I'm more than happy to accept the role of your mother, darling," she says happily.

"Okay," Peeta says, hugging her back.

"And I promise not to be horrible to you," Effie murmurs. 

Peeta hugs her tightly, then Katniss bursts in through the back door, rage on her face. Upon seeing Peeta and Effie hugging, she turns on her heel and walks out, muttering "Nope. Nope. No emotions today."

Haymitch takes out another mug and makes up another mug of tea, then follows Katniss outside, leaving Effie and Peeta to their mother and son bonding. He's got Katniss to talk to. Right now, he'd do anything to get himself out of that kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you liked reading that as much as I liked writing it. It distracted me from my cold, and I'm eternally grateful for it. How are you all doing today? Looking forward to the start of December? 
> 
> Well, that said, I am taking holiday-themed prompts as of Friday, December 1st, so if you have anything you'd like to see, comment the ideas below, send them via PM/review on Fanfiction, the username's the same there, or you can tweet or DM me on Twitter, under the username BlackCatS46. 
> 
> Much love and happiness to you all. Until next time. Cat xxx


End file.
